spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
100-199
Rooms 100-150 Starting at Room 120, the player has entered an area of the GL Testing Labs. The first room contains two locked doors, and one readily available to explore. Once the player opens the unlocked door, they are greeted by a long hallway featuring many test subjects floating perpetually in green glass tanks. Upon inspection, one can notice that a single tank has been busted open and is empty of its subject. At the end of the hall is a small room that contains a Key Card and a note from a Generic Lab Assistant claiming that Subject 5 (Specimen 3) is becoming restless and that, without enough sedatives to keep it calm, they cannot keep it here safely; but Spooky ignores the Generic Lab Assistant's request for more funds with a dismissive laugh. A bloodstain is present on the floor. After unlocking the other door via the recently acquired Key Card, there is another large smear of blood on the ground, along with the Generic Lab Assistant's last report. It says that Subject 5 has now escaped and that they heard a "clicking noise" that seemed to grow louder as they wrote the note. When the player attempts to leave the room, a clicking noise is heard, and Specimen 3 appears from a hole in the ceiling and starts to chase the player. Once the player reaches Room 150, they will find an elevator with a save point. Rooms 151-199 Specimens 1, 2, or 3 can return to keep the player on their toes until they reach Room 165: the abandoned Japanese school. The atmosphere changes drastically, and the player now carries a flashlight. In the classrooms, shadow figures stand idle and will attack the player if they touch one. They are invisible outside of the flashlight's beam. Notes are spread around on the different desks. They seem to come from the specimen's original location and talk about a ghost who supposedly eats tardy children, including a child called "Matsuri". Upon getting to the exit, Specimen 4 appears behind the player and her chase theme starts playing. Note that until you leave room 165, you cannot see Specimen 4 unless you are shining the flashlight at it. Otherwise, you can see it wherever you are. Scripted Rooms * Room 120, the new GL Labs Facility. The player may access the right-side door and the door at the far end of the hall, however the door to the left will always be locked. The room on the right is a hallway full of glass tanks with creepy "subjects" inside, one of which is broken and the creature inside missing. Here, the player finds a note reporting the difficulty of containing "Subject 5" due to the lack of sedatives. After obtaining the key card here, the player continues to the next room. Inside, the Generic Lab Assistant's last report can be found, next to a bloodstain on the floor, which states that Subject 5 (Specimen 3) has escaped and that they can hear a clicking noise getting louder. After reading the note, a clicking sound is heard, and Specimen 3 gives chase. * Room 166, an abandoned school with multiple classrooms. Inside these rooms are immobile shadows that can damage the player if approached. However, they are only visible when the player shines the flashlight at them. Before escaping the final room within the school, Specimen 4 appears and chases the player. Audio "Warm Hands and A Gentle Stab", The Lab theme. Trivia * In earlier builds of the game, the fetus-like creatures seen in the green tanks of the lab area were decapitated raptor heads, identical to the grey ones found on posters in the classroom areas. * The GL Lab is probably a reference to the horror game SCP - Containment Breach. The keycard has "Class B" written on it, which resembles Containment Breach's system of numbering keycards. (i.e., the bigger the number, the higher the keycard's level is. Each class of personnel has their own keycard level.) * In some of the classrooms of the abandoned school area there is a poster of the character Kyubey from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and in the same area, there are pencil doodles of anime characters next to some chalkboards. One appears to be the Vocaloid character Hatsune Miku. * At first, the post-it notes in one of the classrooms seem innocent, with "ネコ", "犬", "魚" and "バグ" meaning "cat", "dog", "fish", and "bug", respectively. "悪の傷", however, roughly translates into something along the lines of 'evil wounds'. * A poster in one of the classrooms of room 165 says the following: "学校 教育は教育なしに私たちはすべてのクジラ、うめき声出血クジラが、何もあり、重要です。私は男に来る意味。" The translation is most likely gibberish, but would roughly translate to "School - We, in a school without schooling, are all whales, moaning, bleeding whales, and it is essential that is all we are. I am the meaning that will come to men." * The rooms 100-199 is the only hundred rooms with two specimens in them, Specimen 3 and Specimen 4. * In one of the Japanese classrooms, a drawing of some anime-like girls sits on the wall. The girl in the middle of the top row bears a resemblance to Paina, a 'secret' specimen that can be found through a special easter egg. Gallery GL_Labs.png|The new GL Labs' Facility. Mutant_Newborn.png|A few "subjects" in the Lab. Raptor_Head.png|A raptor's head in a tank. Broken_Tank.png|A broken tank, supposedly where Specimen 3 comes from. Keycard.png|The keycard from the GL labs. Specimen_3's_Hole.png|The hole where Specimen 3 will drop down for the first time. School Hallway.png|The school's hallway. Classroom.png|A classroom in Room 165. Classroom2.png|Another classroom in Room 165. Drawings.png|Anime-based characters. Kyubey.png|A rather creepy-looking drawing of Kyubey. Post-it.png|Post-it notes in one of the classrooms. Raptor_Models.png|A sheet with raptor heads on it. Spec3SpawnRoom.png|Specimen 3's hole in HD Renovation. Category:Rooms